


EPDA (Erotic Public Display of Affection)

by possumon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Chlodine - Freeform, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumon/pseuds/possumon
Summary: Nadine must always be wary whenever she's out in public with Chloe. Not for the nasty looks or silent judgments as they pass people, oh no. It's because Chloe can never keep her damn hands to herself.





	EPDA (Erotic Public Display of Affection)

**Author's Note:**

> So someone sent me a request: "Imagine Chloe sneaking her hands on Nadine's body in public and whispering the dirtiest thoughts in Nadine's ear." Sooooo here ya go. Some self-indulgent gay shit for my favorite lesbians.

“Chloe… someone is going to see us…” Nadine shivered as she felt Chloe’s slender hands sneak their way inside her shirt, resting on her waist while she buried her face in Nadine’s neck with a soft hum. She slowly dragged her lips up to her ear.

“Wouldn’t that be exhilarating? Maybe we should put on a show…”

Nadine glanced around the small antique store they wandered into. There was a scarce amount of people inside but she was still on high alert, always keeping a lookout while trying to pretend she was examining items on the shelves. Her hands grabbed at a pretty woven bag while Chloe’s hands rubbed at her hips, daring to slip into her pants.

“We should stop by that little lingerie boutique, let me pick something out for you so I can pull it off with my teeth later…” Chloe purred and gently took Nadine’s earlobe between her teeth, tugging softly. Nadine shuddered and tried to shake her off.

“You’re just a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?”  
Chloe grinned and held her closer, one arm wrapped around her torso while the fingers of her other hand slowly crawled into her pants and over her panties, grabbing her mound and rubbing gingerly. Nadine bit her lip to stifle the moan that tried to jump from her throat.

“I’m a glutton for a lot of things, love. Like the sounds you make whenever you’re underneath me.” Chloe sucked on the skin of her neck, painting her lover with a dark hickey as she continued to rub her. Nadine chewed on her lip relentlessly to keep said sounds from escaping into the public environment, frantically flicking her gaze around the store for people.

“And the way you beg me to be rougher with you.” At that, Chloe gripped Nadine and rubbed her slit through her panties which were already becoming soaked. This caused Nadine to jump a bit in surprise, a soft squeak leaving her lips to which she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth. Chloe smirked.

“Oh, what a good girl.” She purred, leaving open-mouthed kisses all over Nadine’s neck and shoulders. Nadine grabbed Chloe’s wrists and instantly Chloe stopped, letting Nadine move her hands. Chloe loved to play with her like this but she also knew to always stop if Nadine wanted her to. She tilted her head and Nadine smiled.

“Let’s head over to that boutique, eh? I wanna see what you’ll pick out for me.” Nadine began to walk away, but then stopped and looked at Chloe over her shoulder with a seductive smile. “And if you’re lucky, I’ll even try something on for you.”

Chloe bit her lip and grinned brightly, quickly taking her girlfriend’s hand and leading her to the boutique while Nadine let out a hearty laugh as she followed excitedly.


End file.
